Hestia ama a su familia pero
by Yessiica
Summary: Hestia ama a su familia. Pero su familia estaba dejando de existir. Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo". Reto: "Dioses Menores"


Con un suspiro deje de mirar las llamaradas del fuego y observe a mi familia.

Zeus discutía con Poseidón, como siempre. Hera murmuraba por lo bajo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Zeus. Deméter miraba enojada a Hades mientras volvía a reclamar el supuesto secuestro de Perséfone. Apolo y Hermes planeaban una broma hacia Dionisio que aburrido leía una revista de vino mientras Artemisa pulía su arco mientras oía a Apolo y Hermes y los golpeaba siempre que podía. Hefestos construía algo ajeno a su alrededor mientras Afrodita coqueteaba con Ares intentando darle celos a Hefestos y Athena miraba aburrida a todos mientras leía un libro de tamaño gigante.

Los amaba, los amaba con locura, eran mi familia, los único que tenía y los únicos que no deseaban matarme o terminar con el mundo.

Amaba a Zeus con todo su orgullo, su porte aristocrático, su ambición y hasta aceptaba su arrogancia, su forma de pensar que era superior a los demás tanto así que olvidaba las cosas malas que hacia como si creyera que por ser el Dios de los Dioses pudiera hacer todo lo que pudiera imaginar.

Adoraba a Poseidón con toda su figura protectora, su humor cambiante como las olas del mar, y su forma distraída de ser, y había aprendido a no darle tanta importancia a su forma impulsiva de ser.

Estimaba a Hades, pues tenía una forma discreta de querer a sus allegados, su inteligencia histórica, su forma calmada de ser, por lo que era evidente su sentimiento de rencor, pues todos le temían simplemente por lo que poseía, siendo el dios de los muertos, de las riquezas y del inframundo todos debían pensar que era alguien cruel, cosa que no era cierta pero no impedía que lo señalaran como algo malo.

Quería mucho a Hera, su cariño casi devoción hacia Zeus, su compromiso con su deber divino pues más de una vez la había consolado por la constante traición de Zeus con mortales, y mismo amándolo ya se hubiera divorciado si no fuera la diosa del matrimonio, por lo que admiraba su fortaleza, aunque no me gustara su parte cruel hacia Hefestos por su ideal de familia perfecta y bella y su crueldad hacia la vida de los semidioses.

También apreciaba mucho a Deméter, su amor por la agricultura, su deber divino, su gran cariño y devoción hacia Perséfone, su forma calmada de ser, aunque desaprobaba su desinterés hacia los semidioses y nuestra familia, además de su testarudez hacia el matrimonio de Perséfone y Hades.

Quería a Athena con toda su sabiduría e inteligencia, su forma altiva y de hacer parecer que no le importaba la opinión de los demás, toda Athena era racional e intuitiva, pero olvidaba sentir, con el paso del tiempo olvido que no se vive solo de racionalidad e inteligencia, sino que hay que ser sensible hacia los demás y emocional, se había vuelto desinteresada.

Le tenía gran afecto a Afrodita, ella era sencillamente hermosa, le gustaba que fuera aplicada en su deber divino, pues siempre la veía ser feliz al ver nuevas parejas o cuando los adultos o adolescentes se dejaban llevar por la pasión y con eso creaban el amor. Pero estaba tan interesada en siempre ser la mas bella que de apoco se volvió arrogante y hasta superficial, aunque yo sabia, al igual que todos, que era amante de Ares, era la única que sabia su deseo de volver y su verdadero amor hacia Hefestos.

Hefestos, lo amaba mucho, había sido la única que lo había aceptado de vuelta en el Olimpo, todos le temían pues habían visto lo que le había hecho a Hera, sabia que le había dolido de verdad la infidelidad de Afrodita pues estaba de verdad enamorado de ella, sabia que era uno de los que mas amaba a sus hijos semidioses, su pasión por las fraguas pues sabia que no era bueno con las personas y todo lo relacionado con los sentimientos.

Apreciaba a Ares, su cariño disimulado hacia sus hermanos, pues era la única que había visto como ayudaba a Apolo cuando fue expulso del Olimpo, el que protegía a Artemisa cuando había muchos peligros, el que ayudo a que Hefestos no se lastimara tanto al ser arrojado del Olimpo, además sabia que no había querido engañar a su hermano, pero con el paso del tiempo fue cambiando, fue tornándose avaricioso y mas deseoso de destrucción.

Adoraba a Apolo con toda su alegría, su inmadurez, su protección hacia sus hijos y su hermana, sabia que se encontraba arrepentido de haber matado a Orion por su arranque de protección, que aunque peleara con Artemisa la amaba por sobre toda las cosas pero también tenia su lado malo, como su arrogancia, el que a veces se pareciera a Zeus cuando se creía superior o que tenia que ser como el quería.

Amaba mucho a Artemisa que con el tiempo hubiera empezado a ser seria, su cariño casi materno hacia sus cazadoras, y aunque lo negara su gran cariño hacia Poseidón, Apolo y en cierto grado hacia Hefestos, pues era el único que le regalaba flechas y otras cosas para sus cazerías. Se sentía triste por lo ocurrido, sabia que ella había renunciado a los hombres y al amor de forma romántica porque había visto las infidelidades de Zeus, y de los demás hasta, había presenciado los celos que Hera poseía y la furia con la que lastimaba a los hijos de esas concepciones, en como se vengaba de los hijos al envés de enfrentar a Zeus, había visto que mismo amándolo estaba cansada de todo lo que le hacia pero al ser la dios del matrimonio debía mantenerse firme ante su juramento, por lo que decidió no pasar por ello, dedicándose a salvar a otras doncellas de los abusos de los hombres.

Quería mucho a Hermes, era alguien gracioso, siempre haciendo bromas con Apolo pero al mismo tiempo era trabajador, tenia muchas cosas de las que ocuparse pero nunca dejaba de hacer su trabajo y eso yo lo admiraba. Era muy mentiroso pero sabia que eso era de naturaleza por así decirlo y sabia que nunca mentiría sobre algo importante.

A Dionisio, lo apreciaba, veía como se mostraba indiferente a lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor pero sabia que era, mas que nada, para que esas mismas cosas no lo afectaran, sabia que el no había querido que le cediera mi puesto pero yo sabia que si eso no ocurría habría una pelea, pues el era hijo de Zeus y como hijo de Zeus tenían como defecto la arrogancia y mas al haber sido un semidiós en primer lugar. Aunque también sabia que constantemente reclamara de los semidioses se entristecía mucho cuando alguno fallecía y hasta les tenia aprecio y los cuidaba.

En definitiva amaba a mi familia, eramos todos diferentes entre nosotros pero al mismo tiempo teníamos similitudes. No eramos perfectos pues ni los dioses eran perfectos pero eramos felices, o eso creía.

Ahora viéndolos discutir constantemente me daba cuenta de que ellos, mi familia olvidaron lo que era ser una, no había manual de como ser una buena familia pero solo discutir y llegar a odiarnos entre si no era la manera correcta. Era la diosa del fuego sagrado, la que mantenía a la familia unida y daba esperanza a los corazones que lo necesitaban pero estaba haciendo mal, la familia mas importante para mi estaba dejando de existir cosa que me dejaba con mucha tristeza, hacia con que quisiera llorar, sacar ese dolor que parecía consumirme a cada momento, pues si mi propia familia dejaba de existir no podría ayudar a ninguna otra. Quería desaparecer, y con una ultima mirada a mi fuego y a mi familia deje que las lagrimas corrieran por primera vez en eones por mi rostro, deje que ese dolor me consumiera y de cierta forma deje que la esperanza que había tenido desapareciera, haciéndome desaparecer también.

La familia era lo mas apreciado, lo mas querido para mi. Había dado todo de mi para que permaneciera unida, ahora ya no la tenia no me quedaba nada.

Con una ultima sonrisa mire los rostros de todos en la sala, recordando momentos alegres que pasamos, memorizando sus rostros, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos y me dejaba caer en aquella esquina, sintiendo como mi fuego interior al igual que mi fuego sagrado se apagaba lentamente.

El padre debe ser el amigo, el confidente, no el tirano de sus hijos. Vincenzo Gioberti

El vínculo que une a tu auténtica familia no es de sangre, sino de respeto y alegría mutua. Richard Bach

La familia es la cosa más importante del mundo.-Princesa Diana.

La familia es el núcleo de la civilización.-Will Durant.

Un hogar será fuerte cuando esté sostenido por estas cuatro columnas: padre valiente, madre prudente, hijo obediente, hermano complaciente.-Confucio

El hogar es donde eres amado sin que se te pida nada a cambio.

Gracias por leer la historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo del género y me gustaría mucho su opinión.


End file.
